


Rose's Surprise

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst?, Drinking Problem, F/F, Intervention, Its probably not what youre looking for, but i tried i guess, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya promised Rose a surprise. An intervention is not what she expected, but she cannot truthfully admit to being completely taken off-guard by it, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Tastethatcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tastethatcake/pseuds/Tastethatcake) in the [homestuck_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/homestuck_meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Kanaya, Dave, and Karkat hold an intervention for Rose's drinking habits.

"Come on, Rose... Just a bit farther," Kanaya's soft cooing in her ear made a small smile flit onto Rose's lips and she allowed the Jade blood to lead her towards whatever surprise that awaited her. A door click sounded behind her and the hand's covering her eyes were removed. A banner - which she later discovered was curtesy of Dave - hung loosely from the back wall with the words "happy your drinking problem has gotten out of hand and this is an intervention" in big red letter. Rose wasn't stupid. Even in her drunken haze, she could still clearly tell exactly what was going on and her initial instinct was to run to the door, but when Kanaya's grip on her shoulder tightened, that plan was scrapped. 

"What's this?" She questioned, walking over to a chair and lowering herself into it. Karkat sat opposite of her and Dave took the seat to his left. Kanaya stood loyally by Rose's side; Whether for support or incase she did, in fact, try to run was uncertain. 

In truth, she'd been expecting something like this. Ever since she'd gotten her hand on an alcoholic beverage, her sobriety took a dramatic down-spiral. Dates were missed. Unexpected naps in the middle of the hallways were taken. A flight of stairs may or may not have been unintentionally descended. Dave even had made a remark or two and she was certain he hated facing the fact she had a problem as much as Rose, herself, did. 

"Exactly what it looks like," Karkat growled, clearly annoyed with being present, but at the same time quite obviously trying to hide genuine concern, "Your wrigglernook has been imbibing alcohol to unnecessary levels and we're putting a stop to it before your stupid human mind explodes and we have to get Terezi to sew it back together."

"That would be rather unfortnight," Rose replied, "As I've seen her with a needle and the results were contagious."

"Unfortunate, catastrophic," Kanaya corrected, calmly, "Rose. Darling. You must see some reason in our actions. You can't even pronounce simple words correctly."

"How, in any way, were those words simple?" Dave demanded. His words went ignored as Rose placed her hand against Kanaya's cheek and tried to pull her down for a kiss. The result was an awkward nose-bump. 

"Did I ever divulge how incredibly a-doorknob you are when conquered?" Rose mumbled, returning the hand to her lap. 

"Adorable, concerned," Kanaya sighed, "And yes. A few times."

"Sure she didn't actually mean conquered?" Dave smirked, nudging Karkat, who only gave him an unamused glare. 

"Well she's that too," Rose added. 

"How about we not talk about the interrelations of our mutual friends," Karkat demanded, "I will literally upheave all over everything you hold dear if you don't shut your squawk gaper this instant." Rose smirked and her eyelids fell to halfmast. 

"Shit, Karks. You're literally boring her to sleep," Dave laughed. 

"Shut the fuck up, Dave," Karkat spat. 

"Why don't you make me?" Dave returned. 

"Maybe I fucking will!"

"Um... Boys," Kanaya furrowed her brow as Rose leaned her head against her side and promptly drifted off into sleep. 

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?" 

"Maybe I'll use my alien teeth to disfigure your probechute and then feed you to Gamzee in small chunks!"

"Woah there, pal. That seems a little too close to hate flirting for my taste."

"All my enmity towards you is undeniably platonic!"

Kanaya sighed, picking up Rose with one arm under her legs and the other on her back, leaving the two squabblers without being noticed. She carried the girl back to her room, setting her on the creaking bed and laying blankets over her. There were a few bottles settled about the room. Kanaya picked them up and put them into her sylladex, confiscating them for as close to permanently as possible. Returning to Rose's side, she placed a quick kiss to her forehead and left, whispering a soft affection before she did. Karkat and Dave were still going at it when she peeked in on them and the only difference was that the banner had either fallen or been taken off the wall and was now being used by Karkat to try and suffocate Dave, who was always one step ahead of him. 

She left the seen to go and see if she could possibly happen across Gamzee. Killing a psychotic troll juggalo would be more than enough to distract her from the incredibly unsuccessful intervention that had just taken place. 


End file.
